Wendy Marvell
Wendy Marvell jest członkiem Fairy Tail i jedynym żeńskim Zabójcą Smoków w serii. Wygląd Wendy jest drobną i uroczą dziewczynką o długich, prostych, granatowych włosach (od czasu do czasu spinanymi w jednego lub dwa kucyki) z grzywką i brązowych oczach. Jak wszyscy Zabójcy, ma zaostrzone kły. Ubiera się w stroje w stylu folkowym oraz sandały (ewentualnymi dodatkami mogą być akcesoria ze skrzydłami, Wendy Anime S2.png|Pierwszy strój Wendy Wendy Cait Shelter clothes.jpg|Codzienny strój Wendy 250px-Wendy Marvell.jpg|Ubrania z Edolas Wendy in the OVA.png|Strój Wendy w OVA oznaczające, że jest ona Niebiańskim Smoczym Zabójcą). Jej znak Fairy Tail znajduje się na prawym ramieniu i jest błękitny. Osobowość Wendy jest nieśmiałą dziewczynką. Do niedawna jej jedyną thumb|left|nieśmiała osobowość Wendyprzyjaciółką była młoda Exceedka, Carla, którą Wendy wychowała od jajka. Pomimo swej olbrzymiej mocy, nie wierzyła w siebie i bała się walczyć. Dopiero spotkanie z Natsu i pozostałymi dało jej siłę, której potrzebowała. W miare upływu czasu staje się coraz bardziej odważna i pewna siebie. Wendy bardzo troszczy się o członków gildy i zawsze daje z siebie wszystko by pomóc innym. Jest bardzo grzeczna i ułożona, zawsze, na powitanie i podziękowanie, składa grzeczny ukłon. Z Karty Gildiowej możemy się dodatkowo dowiedzieć, że lubi Carla, a nie lubi suszonych/marynowanych śliwek. Historia 308px-Wendycryingwhenjellalleaveher.jpg|Wendy płacząca gdy Mystogan powiedział, że musi ją opuścić Young Wendy.png|Mała Wendy Wendy została wychowana przez Grandine, Smoka Niebios. To ona nauczyła ją magii Zabójców. Niestety, tak jak pozostałe smoki, zniknęła 7 lipca X777 roku. W dniu zniknięcia Grandine, Wendy spotkała na swojej drodze młodego Mystogana, który przedstawił się swoim Edolańskim imieniem, Jellal. Wędrowali razem przez miesiąc. Pomimo krótkiego razem spędzonego czasu Wendy bardzo się do niego przywiązała, jednakże, gdy Mystogan wyczuł Animie, musiał odejść by ją powstrzymać. Zostawił więc on Wendy Roubaulowi, który stworzył dla niej całą gildię, by nie czuła się samotna. Fabuła Saga Wieża Niebios: Wendy została pierwszy raz wspomniana w rozmowie smoków Igneel'a i Grandine, która uznała, że jeśli Natsu i Wendy się spotkają zawiążą bardziej przyjacielskie relacje. Saga Oracion Seis: Saga Daphne (Filler): Saga Edolas: Saga Próby: Magia i Zdolności Magia Niebiańskiego Zabójcy Smoków (天滅竜魔法 Ten Metsuryū Mahō): Wendy jest Zabójcą jak Natsu i Gajeel, z tą różnicą, że jej żywiołem jest powietrze. Swoją moc może odnawiać jedząc je, jednakże ograniczeniem jest czystość powietrza, Wendy nie może się zregenerować w miejscach zanieczyszczonych. Magia Wendy nie jest typową niszczycielską magią ofensywną, lecz raczej polega na leczeniu i wspieraniu towarzyszy w walce. Zaklęcia: *'Wysokopoziomowa Magia Leczenia': Magia Wendy umożliwia jej leczenie ran i usuwanie trucizn z ciała, 183px-Wendy seal.jpg|Magiczny Krąg Wendy 600px-Sky dragon roar.jpg|Ryk Niebiańskiego Smoka Wendy healing.jpg|Wendy używająca Niebiańskiej Magii 600px-Troia.png|Troia Edoras Weapon Air Shatter Cannon.jpg|Broń z Edolas: Działo Rozbijające Powietrze 830px-Edolas Weapon Air Shatter Cannon.jpg|Magiczna Broń z Edolas:Działo Rozbijające Powietrze (wersja anime) 830px-Air Shatter Cannon Tornado.png|Tornado stworzone przez Działo Rozbijające Powietrze 640px-Wendy_casting_Arm.jpg|Zaklęcie zwiększające atak: Arms 640px-Wendy_casting_vernier_on_Natsu_and_Gajeel.jpg|Vernier zwiększający szybkość Natsu i Gajeel'a 640px-Wendy_casting_vernier_on_herself.jpg|Wendy używająca Vernier'a na sobie 281px-Sky_Dragon's_Wing_Attack.jpg|Atak Skrzydłem Niebiańskiego Smoka jednakże jest również bardzo energochłonna. *'Troia' (トロイア Toroia): Zaklęcie to przyjmuje formę świecących kul na dłoniach Wendy, leczy ona najgorszą przypadłość Natsu - chorobę lokomocyjną, jednakże czas działania jest ograniczony, a zbyt częste użytkowanie, czyni ją bezużyteczne. *'Ryk Niebiańskiego Smoka' (天龍の咆哮 Tenryuu no Houkou): Powietrzna wersja Smoczego Ryku. Przyjmuje ona formę tornada. Jednakże niski poziom mocy Wendy, sprawia, że jest on słabszy on zwykłego ataku Natsu czy Gajeela. *'Vernier' (バニーア Banīa): Zwiększa szybkość tego, na którego zostaje rzucone. Uwzględnia także rzucającego. czas trwania jest ograniczony. Żeby atak zadziałał, Wendy wypowiada zaklęcie: "O szybkie wiatry przemierzające niebiosa...VERNIER... *'Arms'(アームズ Āmuzu): Zwiększa siłę wybranego regionu ciała, jak np. ręce, na określony okres czasu. Przed wykonaniem ataku, Wendy wypowiada zaklęcie: "O mocy, ty która rozrywasz niebiosa...ARMS... *'Arms x Vernier' (剛腕 Ｘ 瞬足 Āmuzu x Banīa): Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, jest to połączenie dwóch ataków Arms i Vernier, zaklęcie to potrafi od razu zwiększyć atak i prędkości na określony czas. *'Arms X Armor X Vernier': To zaklęcie jest podobne do Arms x Vernier, czyli zwiększa atak i prędkości na określony czas. Różnica jest taka że osoba rzucająca to zaklęcie na siebie, bądź kogoś innego zwiększa także obronę. *'Atak Skrzydłem Niebiańskiego Smoka'(天龍の翼撃 Tenryū no Yokugeki) Wendy gromadzi powietrze w dłoniach po czym uwalnia je i uderza jak skrzydłami. *'Droga Mleczna': właściwości są w tej chwili nieznane *'Lśniąca Fala: Niebiańskie Wiertło': właściwości w tej chwili są nieznane Wyostrzone Zmysły: ''Domena wszystkich Zabójców. Wendy jak i Natsu czy Gajeel ma silnie wyostrzone zmysły w stosunku do "zwykłych" ludzi. Broń/Przedmioty ''Magiczna Broń z Edolas: Działo Rozbijające Powietrze: Kiedy Wendy, nie mogła używać swojej magii, walczyła za pomocą magicznego powietrznego działa, które po otwarciu tworzyło potężne tornada. Główne Walki * z Natsu Dragneel i Gajeel Redfox VS Faust = WYGRANA * z Natsu Dragneel i Gajeel Redfox VS mieszkańcy Edolas i Mystogan = "PRZEGRANA" * z Mest Gryder VS Gray Fullbuster i Loke = PRZEGRANA * z '''Pantherlily, Mest Gryder i Carla VS Azuma = '''PRZEGRANA * z Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfillia, Happy, Carla i Cana VS Bluenote Stinger = PRZERWANA Ciekwostki *Jest jedynym Zabójcą, którego wiek jest znany. *Jak wszyscy Zabójcy ma Exceeda. *Tylko jej alter ego z Edolas było w innym wieku, niż ona sama. *Debiut Wendy w anime miał miejsce wcześniej niż jej rzeczywiste pojawienie się w mandze. *Symbol gildii Wendy znajduje się w tym samym miejscu, co symbol Natsu oraz symbol gildii Phantom Lord thumb|200px|Pierwszy projekt WendyGajeel'a. *W pierwotnym projekcie Wendy miała używać różdżki, a symbol jej gildii znajdował się na lewym ramieniu. *Potrafi leczyć przedmioty nieożywione np. szalik Natsu. *Często spina włosy w dwa kucyki tak samo jak Irie z Monster Hunter Orage 'Cytaty' (Do Charle):"Tu nie chodzi o ludzi czy Exeeów, wszyscy jesteśmy żywymi istotami i musimy robić to co słuszne" (''Do Mesta):"To nie ma znaczenia!!! Nic nie jest w stanie nas zniszczyć!"'' Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Zabójcy Smoków Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Członkowie Gildi Cait Shelter